24-7
by Kamiizumi
Summary: The red string of fate spans eons and universes. What they had was timeless; twenty-four hours was not enough. UPDATE: She thought she was no longer important to him, and that she'd finally been replaced in his life. So why was he standing on her doorstep in the middle of the night?
1. I: Miniskirt

so i actually figured it was wAAAAY overdue for me to be writing another lightis fanfic

and god knows i can't leave my babies alone for so long (i feel so unfaithful not having written in so long omfg)

anywho here's one of possibly many smut fics in a series that i will be writing (i could only wish i can keep the smut going bc yaaaas)

without further ado, enjoy~

* * *

**I: Miniskirt**

* * *

The ache in his pants had gone on for too long. Days and nights passing without so much as a minute's relief; he could only handle so much before he'd jump out his office window and dry-hump the nearest lamppost. The company had been neck-deep in work for nearly a month now, and Noctis Lucis Caelum was confined to his office from six to three on a daily basis, his libido having to succumb to a much-needed rest once he came home.

This went on for about a month now, and it hadn't done him any wonders. His busy schedule didn't let him off easy for at least another week or two, not even for a quick tug or two during the daytime (yes, he was willing to close all his blinds and lock his office door if need be, so to speak). If one looked closely enough, one can see very deep gouge marks in his dark mahogany desk from where he had been clutching the wood just a little too hard sometimes.

Noctis thought being the young CEO came with some perks, but his father was right: it was some pretty tough shit.

* * *

It was 6:48 am. The young businessman stepped into his modest, yet still grand, office and batted his eyelashes, his eyes ringed by deep, dark circles that no amount of concealer could ever hope to retouch. Setting his suitcase down and rummaging for his laptop, he immediately sensed the presence of someone quite familiar.

"The usual black, Mr. Caelum?"

Noctis turned around, meeting his secretary at the doorway. She stood there, a role model for all aspiring assistants out there, prim and proper yet with a confident elegance that had no match. In record time, he had fallen into a stupor, his cobalt eyes surveying over his assistant's body. Those hips encased in a short-but-not-too-short, well-fitted pencil skirt, accentuating the length of her legs and dipping into some very simple yet effective high-heels; her torso, hugged by a pale, rose-colored blouse that outlined the shape of her upper body in a way that made his knees weak, and especially her face: smooth and rosy cheeks, a slim nose, sufficiently plump, pink lips, and a strong, commanding gaze, framed by a pair of intelligent-looking glasses and wavy pink locks pulled back into a pony-

"Mr. Caelum, sir? A cup of black for you?"

"Huh- oh, what? Oh, yeah. Yes, please." Noctis blinked at his secretary profusely as he shook himself out of his reverie. She only gave him a slightly raised brow before leaving the room to attend her duties. The dark-haired man could only rub his eyes and groan before settling into his swivel chair for the rest of the morning. His paperwork wasn't magically going to do itself (but he knew something else that he wished could do itself).

* * *

"Dude, you look like shit."

"Thanks, like I needed to know that."

It was 12:45 pm. Noctis picked at his salad idly, a wave of discontent spread across his face as he squished a cherry tomato into submission. His mother would be livid if she'd found out he'd been playing with his vegetables again (the only reason why he's so fit and handsome now is because he finished all his veggies, so his mother says).

"But seriously, what's eating at you? No pun intended." Prompto swung his legs languidly on the side of his desk, intrigued at the way his best friend squished cherry tomatoes with a plastic fork. The blonde took a bite out of his burger and resumed chewing, not bothering to swallow before speaking again. "You've been like this for weeks now. Not getting any tail?"

The CEO shot him a boiling glare, and Prompto could only chuckle in return. "Not like you're getting any either. Vanille wouldn't let you touch her after she found out you were spending half your paycheck on that…that Mercenaries of Myth game or whatsit."

The flustered blonde scoffed and slammed his burger box down on the desk. "Hey, that game is really fun, okay? And I guess I'm fine for now, but I'm starting to get bored of my hand...," Prompto replied, scratching his head sheepishly while Noctis looked on in disgust. "Hmmm…you're not having any problems with the girlfriend, are you?"

Just as he was about to speak, the enigmatic secretary stepped into the office holding a thick binder with papers threatening to spill out of it.

"Sir, I've come to drop off these papers. Sorry for the interruption." Without any other word, she placed the thick black book on his desk and walked straight out the door before Noctis could even reply (his eyes were too busy watching her hips when she walked out of the room).

"…Come to think of it, I've never met your girlfriend before."

* * *

It was 3:37 pm. It was that point in the work day where productivity was its lowest, when everyone was on their third cup of coffee for the day, and for some, their fifth or sixth. Noctis was one of those people. His eyes were darting back and forth from his computer screen and his wall clock to the glass door of his office.

"…_Must…touch…now…!_," he thought, cobalt eyes wide with caution, peering straight past his glass windows and blinds, where all he saw were everyone sitting neatly in their cubicles, typing away on their desktops, texting on their phones, doing Etro-knows-what (he could care less at this moment; they could be playing Flappy Mog and he wouldn't give two shits).

The ache in his pants had returned, and it was currently throbbing underneath his zipper, keeping him from focusing on the three-page spreadsheet on his laptop screen. Noctis gulped and gave his windows another cursory glance, just to make sure no one would see what he was about to do.

"…_Aw, fuck it._" Leaning back in his swivel chair as far as he could, his trembling hands made quick work of his belt, and the dull hum of the office was replaced with the zipper of his slacks coming down. His breath held in his throat as he unabashedly slipped his hand under, past the waistband of his black boxer briefs, and grasping hot flesh.

"_If I'm quick enough, I shouldn't need to close my blinds-_"

He jumped out of his seat- hand flying out of his pants –as a loud beep echoed through his office.

"Mr. Caelum, I'll be sending you the invoices from yesterday now. Please reply to them as soon as possible." His secretary's husky voice was very much audible from the intercom.

Eyes wide in shock and his chest out of breath, he took a moment to recollect himself before responding with a despondent thank you. The young man could only let out a defeated sigh before zipping himself back up and checking out the invoices.

* * *

It was 7:16 pm.

He didn't think it was possible to have so many messages to reply to, but when you're the CEO of a megacorporation, that kind of stuff happens on a daily basis. Noctis was hoping to get back to his quickie, but he hadn't expected hours upon hours of responding to clients, plus the extra effort of having to sound enthusiastic about his job and his clients, even when his mind was obviously drifting down the gutter somewhere else.

Noctis ruffled his dark locks and huffed as he stared back at his laptop screen (not much progress on the spreadsheet had been done since that afternoon, give or take a few digits and values here and there). He was just about to press something on his keyboard when he just gave out a growl and slammed his laptop closed (not really; that had been a really nice gift, and he would gently rub the brushed metal of the machine and say sorry to it in a hushed tone).

The disgruntled, young businessman marched over to the break room, intending to brew himself another cup of super extra black coffee, something that could compliment his currently bitter mood and still keep him awake for at least two more hours.

It was much to his surprise when he found that the only other person inside the break room was his secretary herself, Ms. Farron. She was turned away from the doorway, standing in front of the counter and presumably stirring something (from the scent in the air, it smelled like jasmine tea), but that was the least of what was running through the sex-deprived man's mind at the moment.

Lightning halted her spoon-stirring at the sound of a soft click, like that of a door being locked, and before she could turn around, a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist tightly, pressing her against a very warm body.

"Mr. Caelum…," she growled, maintaining her calm composure but her hands gripping his arms firmly seemed to say otherwise. Her rosy cheeks turned rosier by the second as she felt the stiffness in his pants cushioned against her backside.

"…Ah…I'm sorry, I'm just…I…I'm _really horny_." He whispered, placing timid, yet feverish kisses along the back of her neck. Lightning let out a smaller growl and shivered, but her body arched against his, and further into his touch. "…P-Please."

After a moment's deliberation, as well as craning her head over to check that the blinds were shut, she whispered a "yes" to her boss. Without warning, she was flipped around and pressed against the countertop, as a pair of warm lips crushed themselves onto her own. Lightning let out a small "oomph", her eyes closing shut and hands grasping the front of his blazer. Noctis made no hesitation in letting his hands wander up and down the sides of her body, his fingers exploring her hips like a happy camper in the Sunleth Waterscape.

A low growl escaped her throat as he left her lips and pressed kisses down her jaw and her throat. The young man sucked on her collarbone, making the young woman gently whimper in response.

"N-Noctis…"

He separated from her for a moment, and their eyes met in the minuscule space that lay between them. His eyes were dark and filled with want, but shone with a glimmer of fresh charm that made her flush red and turn her gaze away, grunting in embarrassment. She let out a small yelp as he lifted her onto the countertop, but was silenced by another kiss, squeaking when he slipped his tongue into her mouth.

Noctis's hands lay on her hips, clutching the fabric of her skirt tightly before pushing them up to her waist. The secretary would not say anything, masking her intentions by winding her arms around his neck and doing the same with her legs around his waist. Moans would pass through their lips as Noctis grasped her backside, and at the same time, sticking his fingers underneath the waistband of her lacy, white panties. Flustered beyond belief, and still in shock at what was currently transpiring, she hugged his neck tightly and buried her face in his shoulder as he deftly pulled off the offending piece of flimsy lace.

A heated daze fell over the young CEO's face; here he was, sexing up his secretary in the break room, the possibility of getting caught rising exponentially by the moment, but he could care less.

"Ngh…!" The soft grunts left Lightning's lips as she clutched his shoulders tightly, feeling his fingers probe her entrance with no hesitation. The circling motion on her clit was suddenly intensified by the intrusion of his finger.

The sounds coming from her mouth made Noctis hard as diamonds and hot as the coffee pot at 7 in the morning. The wet heat surrounding his fingers made him pant like an animal in heat, and without warning, he pulled out his fingers and discarded his jacket, throwing it behind him haphazardly. His lips returned to her while his hands made quick work of his pants, unbuckling, unzipping, and finally pushing down his boxer briefs just enough for him to take out his throbbing erection and confidently hold it before her. Lightning mewled into his neck at the sensation of him rubbing his hot flesh on her core, and stifled a gasp when he plunged into her without warning.

"Oh Etro…I've been waiting for this…!" Noctis groaned against her lips, holding her by her legs and thrusting into her as if on autopilot. She could only moan in response, the sweat on her body starting to accumulate and making her blouse seem tighter than it already was. Both of them reveled in the mutually satisfying sensation of sexual intercourse: his hardness filling her nearly to the brim and hitting her sweet spot like a bull's-eye, and her walls constricting around him, wrapping him in delicious friction that made his body tremble.

"Oh Etro…! Noctis…!" Lightning threw her body back against the wall, gasping for air as he pounded her with abandon. Heat pooled into her stomach, and she felt like she was about to explode at any moment. Her fingers were digging into Noctis's shoulder blades with such strength that she could've ripped his shirt if she wanted, but his pain was only dulled, if not, enhanced by pleasure.

His pace quickened, and he was now being more audible than before, his voice threatening to carry past the walls of the break room. The pressure on his erection was incredible, and he was likely to burst within the next few minutes.

Their faces formed into a sweaty, reddened O-shape as climax reached them, their bodies trembling with pleasant aftershocks. Noctis grunted against the tight constrictions around his erection, and he spilled into her, making her blush with embarrassment.

"…And this…couldn't have waited for later, because…?" Lightning glared down at him playfully, brushing aside the hair stuck to his forehead.

"…Stop teasing. We're lucky we didn't get caught." He huffed shyly, burying his face into her neck.

"And whose fault might that be?" She gave him a gentle smile and pulled him in for a small kiss. He returned the kiss with enthusiasm before pulling away.

They quickly disconnected and redressed themselves, as well as clean up any of their "evidence". A few sheets of cleaning wipes and the counter should be…usable, at the least. It wasn't long before Lightning had her ponytail back in place and her blouse unwrinkled, and she now stood there, fixing up Noctis's suit.

"…I'm surprised you held out for this long. All you really needed to do was ask."

Noctis averted his gaze. "…You know my dad had a policy regarding inter-office relationships…the entire office would be on my ass if they found out my secretary was my girlfriend. They'd think I was biased towards you-". She silenced him with a soft kiss.

"Well, if that's the case…we'll have to keep this our little secret." Lightning gave him a little smirk, before turning away. "…I think I'll drop by later tonight. I have some...confidential files that you need to inspect."

The young CEO blinked and swallowed heavily as he watched his secretary walk out of the break room, her hips swaying ever so naturally. This job came with hardships and responsibilities, but the perks were definitely worth it.

* * *

that was wonderfully dirty wasn't it

it feels great to write again o3o hehehehueh


	2. II: Full Moon

surprise, surprise! a new chapter comes your way!

okay, let this be a warning right now before y'all start expecting great things from me (I'm not _that _great LOOOL): i'll only be updating this story if I have the time, which is very rare. I was lucky to be able to poop out this chapter for you guys, since the responses to the first chapter were quite positive o3o (this chapter is longer too, so I _guess_ you're in for a treat?)

anywho, here's chapter two. enjoy~

* * *

**II. Full Moon**

* * *

Innocent little children they had been when they were growing up, blissfully oblivious of whatever was happening all around them. Ten years old, eleven years old, they had no care for the world other than a handful of daisies and a shared platter of biscuits smothered in honey and citrus marmalade. They were kids with no concept of ambrosia, food of the gods, only treats that they gleefully fed each other with. Afternoons spent watching the sunset cross over the horizon, and cool summer nights passed with tracing the stars and making naïve promises under the full moon.

Alas, they were strangers to the concept of warfare, and she was torn from her young sweetheart because her mother said "he was no longer her friend". She didn't want to believe her parents, but when he didn't come back to the castle the next day, she was left to confine herself in her chambers. No amount of toys and gifts could ever replace him.

* * *

The young princess grew to be a refined young woman, well-versed in the language and lore of warfare, much like her father, but she carried the beauty and wisdom of her mother as well. The war had been at a standstill for quite some time now, but she now knew of the name of her family's enemies: the Caelums. Hailing from the kingdom of Lucis, they were ruthless, ambitious, and an extremely powerful enemy. Both kingdoms were at their odds, and after quite some time, both kingdoms had issued a mutual ceasefire, in hopes of alleviating both their problems and finally settling the war.

A grand banquet was held at the Pulse Vestige, a beautiful chateau at the edge of Bodhum's beaches. It was there that both royal families met in person, and it was there that the royal princess finally learned the secret of her childhood friend's departure.

Standing at the top of the elaborate marble staircase beside her sister, the king, and the queen, she held her posture elegantly, while looking forward at the guests pouring into the castle. Nobles from far and wide, people she had never met before, people she had no intention of meeting at all, and then finally the Caelums. The fanfare alerted her to the royal family strolling down the grand hallway, and it was then that she saw _him_.

There was no mistaking it: the soft-looking unruly locks of black, those deep cobalt eyes, and what now looked to be a young man with a strong build, and a very handsome face. Their eyes met, and his look of surprise foretold a mutual understanding. As for him, he was stricken with awe at how much she had changed. From her young childish features, she was now a woman by all means of the word. Everything from her height, to her curves, to her slim face and commanding, piercing eyes, but he knew that under all of that was still the little girl from eight years ago that he picked roses with in the gardens.

* * *

The banquet carried into the evening, but despite that, the both of them were hindered from their fated meeting, unable to meet each other in the throngs of noblemen and women that blocked their way. A passing glance here and there, dancing swiftly through the crowd, the princess was ultimately defeated.

As she made her way to the balcony to spend the rest of the evening alone, she was met with a pleasant surprise. A silhouette against the brightness of the moon, the enigmatic figure turned, gracing her with his presence.

"…Hello."

"…It's been a while."

"Yeah. It has."

All their memories came rushing back to them, and it was difficult figuring out where to start. Eight years had separated them from each other, and there was only so much they could say before the night was over. Yet, they were rooted where they stood, just inches from each other. The prince let his eyes glaze over his princess, dressed in all her finery.

"Noctis…"

"…I missed you."

His arms fell around her waist, and their foreheads were pressed together; all they could see was each other's face bathed in pale moonlight. It didn't faze them that eight years had gone and passed without them ever seeing each other, but whatever was happening that moment felt just right, as if no time had passed at all. The princess's heart was pounding as she gazed at him, his cobalt eyes twinkling with happiness and emanating a sense of dissipating loneliness.

Those lips were just but a mere breath away.

The blast was terrifying, and the heat slapped them with a great force. Both the prince and princess turned to see a portion of the chateau combusting into magnificent flames, and before they could fathom the gravity of the situation, another explosion shook them both, sending them into a tumble. The screams were everywhere and they knew they needed to get out of there as soon as possible.

But where was Mother? Father? Both the prince and princess delved into the panicked crowd, trying to sift the chaos for sight of their respective parents. But even with their hands locked and their eyes connected to each other, they lost each other in the crowd, their fateful meeting having been cut short.

* * *

The banquet was a disaster. Both sides of the war had lost devastating amounts of people to the blasts, and the royal families were not exempt from this. The destruction ravaged both of the kingdom's sovereigns; Lucis had lost its queen in the aftermath. For Bodhum, only the heir apparent and her younger sister had survived.

No time was spent on mourning, for the kingdom of Lucis immediately reinstated its declaration of war. The princess, stuck between the loss of her parents and being forced into the throne far before her rightful coronation, grew stone-faced. She would now be waging war against the homeland of her beloved, something she wished she would never have to face.

* * *

Time was cruel to the queen. Three years of warfare destroyed her spirit, and left her a broken bird on the outside. She couldn't dare let anyone see her weakness, not in these tough times. The wounds of her past were still fresh, the deaths of the former king and queen a bloodstain on the proud flag of Bodhum. No matter how much she tried to fight it, she couldn't believe the idea that Noctis Lucis Caelum, the only man she'd ever loved, had possibly tried to get her killed that decisive night three years ago. That meeting was too surreal a memory for her to tarnish like that. She couldn't be possibly mistaken, right?

Still, she steeled herself, and become a fearless leader for her kingdom, a symbol of hope and peace among her kinsmen. They looked up to her with fervor, and she led them to war with a presence that rivalled the gods. Even under her hard façade, her closest acquaintances could see the crack in her mirror getting bigger by the day, like a nasty scar that keeps getting reopened.

The battlefield was her release, her pain slowly oozing out of her like the blood of her enemies as they fell upon her sword and shield. Princess Lightning was every bit the warrior that her father had been, and nothing else. Countless battles wouldn't wear her down, and whatever few scars that now adorned her body were only a reminder that she needed to be stronger for herself and for the greater good.

Such difficult endeavors were not confined to just the princess herself. The prince of Lucis himself was prone to violent fits, visibly grief-stricken over the death of his beloved mother. After all, she was the only other woman in his life that he ever cared about aside from the now-queen of Bodhum. His mother was a noble person who accepted her son's actions unconditionally, and was the only one who actively supported Noctis's old friendship with the former princess. The "Mother of Lucis" was gone from the world, and the mourning only fueled the fires of war between Lucis and Bodhum, but Noctis desperately refused to accept that she could try to pull something like that against him.

His uncontrollable rage led him to the arena, where his days and nights were spent furiously hacking away at straw mannequins with his heavy falchion. A strong, dangerous body created through anger was inevitably led to the frontlines, where he fought alongside his other able-bodied men, and Noctis became known as a human death scythe in the Lucis Imperial Army. He just wished that the day he would have to face the queen of Bodhum would never arrive.

* * *

Lightning tied her steed to a nearby tree branch as she stared up at the night sky past the leaves of the grove. The stars were bright that evening, only complimenting the serene light that the moon gave off. The sight of the full moon alone made the painful memories rush back, but she had learned to push it back, no matter how hard the urge was. She swallowed thickly, the taste of bile in the back of her throat almost making her gag. She was thankful to the gods that she had the luck of happening upon a spring at the base of a waterfall north of the capital, deep in the forests that stretched all the way past the border of Lucis. The queen informed her royal court that she would be gone for at least a few days on a survey of the surrounding countryside, and left her younger sister in charge; she had faith in her sister, for her wisdom stretched beyond her years. She would do a remarkable job leading the country in her minimal absence.

With the moon already high above her, Lightning decided it would be best to camp out for the night.

Sighing in relief, she shed her armor and her bodysuit, leaving her completely in the nude. There was nothing to worry as she only had nature as her company, and any prying eyes would be swiftly punished. Almost excitedly, she stepped into the cool water with soft steps, the shallow water reaching up to her waist at the deepest. The sounds of the waterfall splashing the surface of the pool calmed her nerves, and she quickly submerged herself under the rushing water, intending to wash away the day's impurities. Unbeknownst to her, the roar of the falls muted out her surroundings, including that of dead leaves crunching under a pair of boots.

Noctis grunted to himself, bracing himself against a tree as he trembled in slight pain. His exploration of the Lucis-Bodhum border eventually led him into a scuffle with a few enemy soldiers, from which he was forced to retreat. His inexperience with the area sent him tumbling down a sudden and steep hillside, the result of which was a gaggle of very sensitive, very small scratches on most of the visible skin on his body. He was filthy and finding a natural pool out in the middle of nowhere was a fortunate boon. He was about to sigh in relief but he noticed the horse tied to a tree by the edge of the pool, carrying the insignia of Bodhum. Huffing in frustration, he pulled out his falchion, hoping he hadn't just made a mistake that might cost him his life.

The prince winced with every step he took, cursing under his breath while he held his sword out in a defensive position. Cobalt eyes scanned the perimeter, but his jaw dropped as he spotted the owner of the white steed.

Lightning's eyes shot open at the sound of clanging metal, and she turned around to face the intruder, only to be met with a similar surprise. Her eyes did not deceive her; that was, indeed, the crown prince of Lucis standing at the pool's edge, his falchion sitting in the water a foot away from him.

"…Lightning, I-"

"Get out. _Now!_"

The surge of emotions that filled her was unbearable. She didn't know whether to cry, to scream, to turn away in embarrassment. There was no greater shame than to be found in such a compromising position by the enemy, by _him_, of all people that she could possibly run into.

"Lightning, please-"

"Noctis, if you wanted to kill me, at least _honor_ me by fighting me on the battlefield, not ambushing me at my most…vulnerable…!," she gasped out, covering herself with her arms and letting her wet locks cover her face. She growled and wiped her face with one hand as hot tears started cascading down her red cheeks.

But he didn't leave. He had no reason to, whatsoever. All she heard was the sound of splashing, and then the tight feeling of his arms around her trembling body. Her hands immediately clutched the front of her tunic, holding onto them with such force that her knuckles turned white.

"…You're so stupid. I'm insulted that you would even say those things. I would never...do anything to harm you. Please believe me."

She blinked and looked up at him with confusion, then simply buried her face into his chest.

"…I don't want to hate you. I've never hated you. It's so hard for me to hate you, even if I don't know whether or not you were at fault for my parents' deaths. I never wanted it to be this way. I just…I miss you." She mumbled as her lips trembled fearfully.

"Shhh…I don't want you to think about that right now. I don't care if you're an enemy."

"But what if they…?" Lightning looked up at him, and he swore that it was as if they were children again. Their eyes were locked, clear, icy blue meeting a navy shade that rivalled the darkest night, and no words had to be spoken for them to understand what they were currently feeling.

* * *

The queen blushed under the gaze of her lover, her pale cheeks reddening in the moonlight, while he looped his arms around her body. Their bare bodies were pressed together in the water, and she was very much aware of what she was getting herself into. Without speaking a single word, she slicked back his drenched, black locks and let her fingers trace down the contours of his face, from his slim, yet angular jaw, to the thick cords of his neck, and straight down the firm muscles of his arms.

He leaned in and touched their noses gently, before pressing his lips firm on her. She gasped against the sudden motion, but responded positively, returning the kiss lovingly. The prince embraced his queen tighter, letting his actions speak for him. Without hesitation, he hefted her up into his arms and carried her out of the pool, like a man and his bride.

She was laid onto the cool grass of the grove, the moonlight accentuating the bare curves of her body. Lightning grew hot under his gaze, but there was no one else she'd give herself to. Noctis caressed her cheek before moving his hands down her body. He gulped nervously, his eyes spanning the length of her body with intense purpose. Her skin was smooth and cool, covered in fresh water droplets that he knew tasted of her. She had adequately round breasts that he found fit perfectly in his hands, and he tested the waters by peppering each one with light kisses, leaving her to moan under his touch and grip the grass blades a little bit too tightly. Noctis continued his exploration of her body, wanting to reacquaint himself with the person he's missed for too long. Light kisses pressed down her toned stomach, slim yet firm, like the rest of her body, all the way to the apex of her thighs. Lightning let out a soft mewl as he gently pressed his lips against her inner thighs, before resting them on her core.

"N-Noct…!" She panted breathlessly as the prince curiously pressed his tongue into her wet heat.

The taste was nothing terribly and everything he imagined it would be and he would eagerly pleasure his woman, taking advantage of all that she offered him. Noctis hummed pleasantly against her skin, suckling on her clit and probing his tongue along her folds. Lightning's eyes fluttered shut and she let out soft cries as she arched her back in ecstasy.

"P-Please, Noctis…!" The queen cried out, the heat in her stomach becoming too unbearable. She wanted to be rid of this feeling, this sensation that was far too pleasurable. She needed him.

The young man separated from her legs and pulled himself up, claiming her in a kiss, tongues clashing with want. They pulled away after what seemed like an eternity, and she could only face him with an air of euphoria. He had changed so much over the years, it was a surprise she had been able to recognize him. No more was the boyish face that had been her playmate when they were still children; he faced her now as a man. A slim, tall body firm with hard planes of muscle from years of training and battle not unlike her experiences. Sun-kissed skin littered with intricate, minuscule scars that drew her interest. Lastly, but not least, a handsome, youthful face adorned with a gaze that made her legs feel like gelatin. He was not the boy that chased her around the garden anymore; he was a powerful man that she would accept as her equal.

"…I wish to be your first. Your one and only."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

The pain that surged through her body was like no other. She immediately stifled a yell by biting down on her lip and held onto Noctis with shaking limbs. His face lit up with alarm, but she grunted and shook her head, intending to see their ritual to the end.

"Please…take me, Noctis…," the young queen gasped, gazing up at him with a demure expression that made his cheeks burn.

"Yes, my queen."

Waves of pleasure immediately overtook her pain, and his name escaped her lips as a moan. Noctis groaned contentedly as he thrust into her with passion. The grove was replete with the music of their lovemaking.

Their lips met in a flurry, stifling their moans while his hips moved in and out of her, her inner walls pulsing around him with urgency. Their bodies became hot and he couldn't keep himself from slowing down, only increasing his pace to meet the demand for climax. Lightning was throwing her back out repeatedly, screaming of her romance into the night sky.

Soon enough, they were both at their limits, skin hot and sticky with sweat and their bodies in perfect harmony. Lightning came with a broken cry, her inner walls constricting around him and coaxing him to finish. Noctis pressed deep into her and cried out, spilling his hot seed into her with no regret.

After a final thrust, the prince collapsed onto her out of fatigue, but was careful not to crush her under his weight. They lay there on the grass catching their breaths, before engaging in another kiss. He pulled her into the cradle of his arms, and she curled against him, her hands on his chest and their eyes locked. They stared at each other with an almost apologetic gaze, but he shook his head before she could say what he knew was on her mind.

"…I will come back for you, Lightning. When the moon is complete and high in the sky, meet me here."

The queen lowered her gaze sadly, but she knew not to let herself be driven to tears again. She knew they would never have a perfect relationship for as long as the war was on-going.

"…Promise me you'll be here. Every time."

"I promise."

Lightning turned her gaze back to him, and he responded with a smile that she had known for years. Without hesitation, she kissed him deeply, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck as if not wanting to let go.

"…I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

aaaand there you go~ please keep an eye out for future chapters because I have a _lot_ more where that came from ;)


	3. III: Hush

i'm not quite sure if i like this chapter, but i guess you can just tell me in the reviews i guess. this chapter kinda...rubs me the wrong way. i dunno, i don't like it, but I guess it's decent enough for me to post it?

* * *

**III: Hush**

* * *

Graceful fingers swiftly darted across the surface of the table, staining the piece of paper under it with concentric circles. It was a map, frayed, yellowed out, and crinkled, of the city of Luxerion. The city was always a center of the religious faiths, a hub for cultures clashing here and there. And with it came the city's ancient history with the dark arts. The occult, supernatural, and the unknown; you name it. Not that it ever deterred tourists and pilgrims from visiting the grand city; it just gave them more reason to pray at night.

When things go bump in the night, and people go missing, obviously questions needed to be raised. That's where Lightning comes in. To protect the sanctity of the city from potential threats, as well as for her own personal reasons.

She didn't like reminiscing why she took up arms in the first place, but she knew she needed a reason to keep going when the going went too rough on her. Lightning placed her pen down for a moment and stared at the map in front of her, as if staring into a mirror. It was only six years ago, but she remembered every detail vividly, like it had only happened yesterday.

* * *

The streets were always empty at night; there had been no reason for anyone to be out late that night anyway. She and her parents were coming home from a movie and it had ended rather late. The road was very silent and Lightning could only wonder if it was even possible to be any quieter than that. Sitting in the backseat while her parents sat in front, she kept her eyes straight on the road ahead of them, only lit by the front headlights of the car. Nothing out of the ordinary, everything mundane.

It was then that something stumbled out from the darkness and stopped in front of the car, immediately knocked over on impact.

Her mother let out a yell and her father stepped on the brakes, the car skidding to a halt. Lightning gripped the leather of the backseats tightly, her eyes wide open and mouth slightly ajar.

"Lightning, stay in the car, okay?" "Don't move!"

In a panicked rush, her parents stepped out of the car and went out front to check what they had hit. Lightning bit her lip and looked behind her, trying to see if any other cars were coming down the same road. A piercing shriek filled the air and she turned around in a flash, her hair whipping behind her.

It was a blur of flesh and blood. Its teeth sank into her mother's neck and ripped her throat out, leaving her grasping her jaw in a futile attempt to save its life, but it only pulled away her bloody hands and dove in, drinking in everything that was gushing out. Lightning could only stare in awe as her father tried to pry away the thirsty monster, only to be slammed onto the car's hood and have the same treatment done to him. The glass was stained with bloodied handprints and Lightning was sure she had gone deaf after seventh scream in a row.

Suddenly, it was just silence in the air. She could hear her heartbeat clearly, and the cold sweat on her forehead wasn't making things better. Whatever it was out there was hungry. She carefully looked back up at the windshield, past all the red and at the monster standing out in the headlights.

It was a young boy, perhaps her age, maybe a little older. His eyes were red and bloodshot, and his face smothered with shiny crimson, framed by tousled black locks that stuck out in all directions. Whatever remnants of a shirt he had on was in tatters, and stained red along with his arms. But something felt off.

The boy was staring down at his bloodied hands with an expression that contradicted what just transpired. It almost seemed like his eyes were watering, and his lips were trembling. He looked up from his hands all of a sudden and their gazes locked. His gaze then transferred to the bloody carcasses pressed against the car, and he covered his mouth with his hands, before turning and scampering away into the darkness.

* * *

Life hadn't been the same ever since. She would never be able to explain the death of her parents to her sister, who had been at a sleepover at the time. The grief and trauma would be far too great for Lightning, who would then decide to move out from their hometown to somewhere else, preferably somewhere where she could break herself down and build herself up from the ashes. Luxerion was the perfect place.

Here, she finally made the decision to dedicate herself to eradicating the impure, after devoting herself to the study of the supernatural. Luxerion turned out to be the breeding ground for such things. With a heavy heart, she sent away her sister to study in Yusnaan, away from all the chaos that might befall her if she stayed. Lightning didn't know what she would do if she lost her sister as well. (From what she knew recently, her sister Serah found herself a young man, and that he had been treating her well. The man would have to meet her fists first before putting himself anywhere near her sister, but that's a story for another day.)

* * *

"…You've been staring at that map for five minutes now."

Lightning blinked, and instinctively whipped out her pistol, pointing it at whoever was behind her.

The dark figure let out a low growl as it took a step back. With a playful tone, it replied, "Watch where you point that thing. It's just me."

The woman looked up from her seat at the person standing behind her. His eyes were almost gold in the soft glow of the candle on her desk, his angular face being a warm orange color as well. With a sigh, Lightning placed the gun on her desk and stood up, before burying her face in chest out of frustration.

He blinked. "What's wrong…? Did I say something…," he asked, his voice hush in the darkness. Whatever jest he had in his tone had been drained from his face.

"…I want to hate you so bad. I want to kill you, but…but it's not your fault they died-"

"…I'm sorry, I probably shouldn't have-". She only gripped his coat tighter, intending for him not to leave.

"No. Stay here, Noctis…please."

* * *

They sat on the edge of the bed in silence, their hands clasped together tightly. She was clammy under his touch, and he figured that the stress was getting to her.

"…How does it feel like?"

"…What do you mean?"

"You know…drinking."

"Lightning…"

"I know…I'm sorry."

Noctis turned his gaze away from her, his eyes staring straight into the darkness. "Do you sometimes feel as if you made a mistake with me? That you should've killed me the moment you found out who I was?" His hand grasped her tighter, his thumb rubbing circles on her knuckles.

"Honestly…sometimes I do. But that's why I keep asking you these questions. To remind myself that there's nothing wrong, and that wasn't your fault. That I shouldn't be mad at you forever, even if…even if you did…"

* * *

Noctis was a vampire; a bloodthirsty creature born out of a ritual only told through the forbidden arts. Five years ago, he was kidnapped from his family and held captive for who knows how long, left to starve and to be brutalized on a daily basis. The process left him weak and easy to be manipulated, and he could no longer fight back as his captors performed their deed on him. The memory was too much of a blur, but all he remembered was that past victims either did not survive the "transformation" or were immediately killed upon completion because something went wrong.

The memory halted there, as if a puzzle piece was carved out of his brain, and immediately restarted once again, when he stood in front of Lightning's car, his body bloodied and his surroundings littered with the carcasses with what he assumed were her parents. He was hungry that night. The transformation was complete.

The events that transpired that night forever haunted him, and he wished to make amends, even if it wouldn't reverse what he had done. But above all, he wanted to kill the person who turned him into a monster, and destroyed his life. It was years later that he would find out Lightning was now in Luxerion, working as a vigilante and keeping the city safe from the likes of things like him. He wanted to speak with her, get her to help track down whoever was responsible with his change.

They became lovers, but Noctis knew that this would only make it harder for him to confess to her. She stumbled upon him by accident, finding him draining a gazelle on the outskirts of the city. The huntress was quick to turn on him, and the despaired look in his eyes gave his true identity to her.

He would disappear for a month, leaving her in a state of confusion and shock, before he returned to her home, wanting to talk things out.

* * *

"Lightning…do you love me?" He clasped her hand tightly as he looked down at her, her face illuminated by the glow of the candles.

Sensing his anxiety, she gazed up at him and caressed his cheek with gentle fingers. It was the same face as that night five years ago, as well as that night when she found out his secret. But she finally knew what that expression meant; it was regret, sorrow, despair. Not only was she the victim in this vicious cycle, but he as well. He lost his life and became a murderer out of necessity, something he can no longer control. Lightning could feel pain emanating from him in waves.

"…Yeah. Yeah, I do."

She let go of his hand and reached up to him, pulling him into a kiss. He responded almost instantly, pressing his lips against her and letting his arms wrap around her waist. The vampire pulled her onto his lap, where she pulled away from him reluctantly. Her hands gently settled on his shoulders as their eyes remained connected. Lightning flushed red and batted her eyelashes, craning her neck and turning her head away from him. The man's amber eyes widened, and Lightning saw them turning red. He was hungry.

"Lightning, don't do this to me."

"…I-I trust you." There was a quiver in her voice, like a creaky rope bridge across a ravine. She was crossing into dangerous territory.

"I-I can't do this, what if I lose control?!"

"I know that you won't. You're better than that." She growled at him in frustration.

There was no protest for a moment. Yet suddenly, she felt his hot breath on the skin of her neck. She shuddered, and her fingers gripped his coat out of instinct. Her heart was threatening to jump out of her chest right there, but she didn't want to show fear. She wanted to believe that he was not a threat to her, that he wasn't going to kill her.

Her breath hitched in her throat at the sensation of his sharp incisors grazing her skin, but that didn't prepare her for the sinking of his teeth into her flesh. The sudden intrusion made Lightning gasp, and her fingers dug tightly into his shoulders out of fear. A sound of confusion left her lips as he placed his lips on her wound, eagerly sucking the blood that dribbled out of her.

After the initial prick of his teeth, the sensation became somewhat…euphoric. She found herself latching onto him for support as her limbs went limp from the waves of pleasant vibes surging through her body. Her skin was littered with goose bumps as he drank of her blood, soft hums denoting contentedness drifting from his lips.

He pulled away with a pant, red staining his lips and his chin as he stared at her from behind lidded eyes. Lightning faced him again, her cheeks red with embarrassment and shock. So many thoughts and emotions were rushing through her mind at the moment; she couldn't tell if she was more surprised that the feeding made her body writhe in wonderful ways, or that she had managed to survive an actual feeding.

He panted heavily as sweat collected on his brow and Lightning pressed their foreheads together.

"…I love you."

"I love you too."

Noctis leaned up and claimed her lips, closing the distance between them. His arms wrapped around her waist even tighter and pressed her close against him. Her eyes fluttered closed and her fingers tangled in his soft, dark locks, responding well to the kiss. He pulled away from her all of a sudden, and she felt a rush of air pass by her as he flipped her over and pressed her onto her bed. Before she could get a hold of her surroundings, he already resumed their kiss, and by now she was starting to taste her blood on his lips. She was not sure whether to feel a sense of terror or thrill, as she was sure she was about to make love with a very deadly being.

No, she wouldn't think of him like that. He wasn't a demon or a monster; he was Noctis, and he loved her, as she loved him.

His tongue dove into her mouth unabashedly, and she let out a surprised gasp at the intrusion. The vampire settled between her legs as they instinctively wrapped around her waist, and he pressed his hips down, letting his arousal be known.

He separated from her touch and pulled off his coat, throwing it behind him without caution. Lightning leaned up and connected their lips, while her fingers untucked his shirt from his pants and pulled it off his body. The vampire's bare torso was warm and covered in a sheer layer of sweat that made his firm muscle glow under the ambient light of the candles. She wasn't used to seeing him in a feral state, and she was aching with curiosity.

Her reverie was cut short by the crashing of their mouths, and his hands shamelessly traveled up her body. Noctis hummed against her lips as he slid his hands up her thighs and tugged her miniskirt off, tossing it in the same direction as his coat. His fingers trembled and they fumbled along the buttons of her blouse, before she pushed him aside and unbuttoned them herself. With a shrug of the shirt off her shoulders, she pulled him back down for a kiss, letting him trap her with his body.

Soft grunts replaced the dead silence of the bedroom as his fingers plunged in and out of her. He watched her body arch off the bed sheets as he manipulated her core skillfully; it was as if she was the puppet and he was handling her strings. The walls surrounding his fingers were tight, warm, and unbelievably slick. The sensations send shivers down his body, and his arousal twitched with want.

* * *

"Ahn…! N-Noctis!," she gasped out, her voice oozing with a self-control that was slowly draining away. Her face glistened with sweat, and molded into something that expressed ecstasy. Noctis watched her without shame, as her bare chest heaved up and down and her hips voluntarily pressed themselves into his hand. It would only be a moment more before her hands grip the sheets with a force that makes her knuckles turn white, and finally she releases, spilling onto his fingers and crying out into the night.

Lightning lay languidly against her sheets, panting heavily and left in a disoriented state. It wouldn't be long before she feels him spreading her thighs once more and then something hard rubbing against her heat. She doesn't protest and only groans as he fills her.

Noctis gasps at the feeling; it's hot, tight, and he feels her pulsing around his erection, constricting around him in a way that was by no means painful. He drops himself and edges closer to her, closing his eyes and breathing heavily against her neck, as he holds her by her hips and starts thrusting.

Within seconds, Lightning is back to screaming, arching her body against his and meeting his movements with abandon. The room became hot and their sweaty bodies moved in unison, keeping a steady rhythm without stopping. Noctis grunted into her ear, pounding her hips with so much force that both of them were almost lightheaded. Her core clenches tightly, and he knows that he almost is at his limits.

His pace accelerates and he stifles his moans by kissing her again, as he presses himself deep into her, filling her with his essence. Lightning only groans against his lips and digs her nails into his back as she receives his release.

He let himself fall onto her, pulling her into his arms and engaging her in a warm embrace. Lightning presses herself against his warm body, and immediately falls asleep, too entranced with euphoria and exhaustion.

The vampire strokes her messy locks gently and gives the top of her head a gentle peck. "…I would never hurt you. Not for as long as I am here." Carefully, he sits up and blows out the candles on her bedside table, then returns to her side, immediately joining her in the land of slumber.

* * *

...?!


	4. IV: Bloom

I actually like this chapter a lot more than the last one...I jsut didn't think it would take this long to write OTL (i still have homework to do)

* * *

**IV: Bloom**

* * *

Friends were there for you. They were nice, and they were there for you. They offered helpful advice and had your back in times of trouble. Now; what's the difference between a friend and a _best_ friend? Easy. Friends would hold you back in a fight so you wouldn't get in trouble.

Best friends would let you go all-out and cheer you on while you're tearing your enemies to shreds.

For Lightning, Noctis was that person, more or less. She could still see the moment he barged in into her classroom back in 4th grade, being introduced as a new student in the middle of the school year. He had been the son of a wealthy CEO and his beautiful wife, and the other kids in class were absolutely jealous that he had such a wonderful packed lunch with him. Lightning was always a tough cookie, and even back then she was pretty much a boy in a little girl's body. So when Noctis was eating his lunch that day on the swing, the first thing she did was kick him and watch him faceplant into the ground, then demand that he give her his lunch.

Despite a few scratches on his face, he only laughed and stood back up.

"_I like you_," he said. "_Of course I'll share my lunch with you_." Little Lightning would be forever taken aback by this, and she spent the rest of the lunch period flushed pink while he shoved apple slices into her mouth.

Noctis stuck around, of course. From past elementary school and way into middle school, where the puberty hit everyone hard and you had boys snickering about condoms and girls freaking out over their impending menstrual cycles. Lightning was starting to even out, trying to cover as much of her body as possible with all sorts of heavy sweaters. She wasn't ever the type to be proud of her body, as shapely as it was becoming.

Her best friend on the other hand, was another story. Whatever height they shared back in elementary school was obsolete; he was starting to tower over her, and by the end of the 7th grade he was 5'9" and well taller than a lot of the other kids (and likely still growing). But while other boys became acne-riddled and awkward, Noctis remained as baby-faced as ever, even if his body was starting to smell a little bit sweatier every day.

Not that it even deterred the girls from coming around; they came, and in droves. Being the best friend of such a handsome boy could make you furious, especially when vicious rumors made their rounds around the school. As if anyone would even touch Lightning though; her reputation of being a rabble-rouser carried into her middle school years, and anyone who tried getting in her way would immediately be driven off by one of her signature glares.

The same couldn't be said about Noctis, however. The poor boy was basically a trouble magnet everywhere he went, and despite his reassurances that he could handle himself, she was secretly always concerned that she might not be there to help him one day.

It surprised her when she found out Noctis had self-defense training (being the son of a rich business magnate does that to you), and to a somewhat…effective level, too, perhaps. Yeah, he was able to fend off three other boys coming at him all at once, but that still doesn't stop him from getting a bruised eye and a cut lip. The pink-haired girl almost gave him another punch when he they sat in the park that afternoon, him smiling at her behind the injuries like nothing was absolutely wrong. But alas, she decided she would let the stinging of the alcohol speak for her. ("_Ow! Be careful with that…!_" "_You're telling ME to be careful…?!_" "_I'm sorry, I'm sorry…! It just stings a lot…_")

It was the dawn of high school that truly spelled out a challenge for their budding friendship. The both of them had now started to focus on the big things that mattered, the stuff that would help build their future beyond the walls of their campus. This meant more time stuffing their faces into textbooks, and less time stuffing their faces with popcorn. Adding onto that, Lightning joined track and field, channeling her fury into speed and letting her body the rest. Noctis, on the other hand, joined the football team, only bolstering his unrivalled popularity even more with an added pinch of testosterone.

All their packed schedules made it harder for either of them to spend time together, but both of them tried their hardest to make amends. Unfortunately for Lightning, this meant extravagancy as defined by Noctis. And by extravagant, he really meant extravagant.

This typically fell along the lines of getting ridiculous presents on her birthday, from giant, singing teddy bears, to fancy dinners in a restaurant in the next city over. And this all ended with Lightning burying her face in her hands in sheer terror, and a grinning Noctis getting the wind knocked out of him.

High school also brought an even bigger challenge to the both of them: their love lives.

Being in track had done wonderful things to Lightning's self-esteem. She now had confidence in her body, and was less inclined to wearing baggy clothes, even in the middle of summer. (She now also had reason to wear some of the clothes her sister and her mother bought for her, at least, the ones that weren't entirely covered in frills and flowers.) Noctis would tease her for being so attractive when she started to invest in form-fitting jeans and tank tops, and she easily pulled off the combat boots look that made her such a wrecking ball at school.

The guys started to line up around the block for Lightning, which made her embarrassed, and strangely enough, made Noctis more cautious and somewhat…defensive, she believed. Lightning was confused that he of all people would be so protective of her when it came to other guys, even though she assured him, time after time, that she would never go out with any of the losers at school (and that she probably wouldn't be dating anyone any time soon).

The same couldn't be said about black-haired youth, however. He met a girl named Stella over the summer, right before the beginning of their senior year, and without a doubt, they were hand-in-hand by the start of the school year. Lightning thought nothing of it at first. "_Just a fling or whatever, right? I think that's what they're called_," she often thought to herself, and she would carry on with her life as usual. Then it really started to hit her when their plans were getting cut short, him claiming that he had his own plans with Stella. It didn't faze her at first, but after repeatedly getting left behind…maybe she was second-best now. It didn't help that she saw them together at school for about 89% of the time, either holding hands or exchanging sickeningly saccharine messages that made her want to gag.

She couldn't really blame him though; he was…a really great guy, after all. Friendly, smart, kind…handsome, she had to admit (her cheeks burned of the times she came to watch him at football practice, darting around the grass in nothing but his athletic pants; the muscle training required for the sport did such a number on Noctis). Stella on the other hand was great as well, if she had to be brutally honest. Such a sweet girl, with perfect teeth, and perfect hair, and just…perfect everything that Lightning almost thought she was a doll come to life. She was nothing compared to her.

("_…Are you…are you jealous?!_" "_What the hell?! What makes you think I'm jealous…?!_" "_I guess I really am that good-looking, huh?_" "_S-Shut up…!_")

* * *

It was her 18th birthday today. Your typical Saturday evening, and Lightning was home alone, not that that was ever a problem. The mailman dropped off a package that morning, addressed to none other than her brother, Cloud (it was a t-shirt that said "big brother knows best" in rainbow-colored, bubble letters…as well as a shiny silver watch; she'll have to give him a beatdown when he comes to visit again, one for the stupid t-shirt, and another for the expensive watch). Her sister Serah was currently at a weekend retreat for one of the school's biggest extracurricular clubs. Lightning remembered how fondly she told her about the activities they were going to do, and kept apologizing that she would have to miss her birthday because the weekend getaway coincided with it. Still, her saint of a sister was diligent enough to leave her a lengthy text that morning that detailed how much she was sorry and how she would totally make it up to her when she came back. The same went for their parents, currently on a two-week business trip in Yusnaan. Lightning had never been to Yusnaan before; maybe she would go there with her own parents one day.

The only person out of the loop was Noctis, surprisingly. She had been expecting something all day, and even though she hated his gifts with a passion, she had been secretly anticipating them, after years of getting such a treatment from her best friend.

Best friend. The words sounded hollow to her for some reason. Here she was, sitting in front of her couch and wrapped in a blanket, watching horror movies out of pure boredom at 11 o'clock at night, and she had been waiting all day long for him. Not even a single call or text or anything. _He's probably out with…her again_, she thought, as she hugged her knees and rested her chin on them. Her light blue eyes glazed over the HDTV with malcontent, blinking uninterestedly as she watched a woman climb the stairs of a dark house. _This idiot is just asking for it, I swear!_, she told herself, scowling as she figured the predictable ending of the woman's actions. I mean, you _never_ go upstairs in a horror movie, _especially_ after the lights go out. That's just how it is.

The sound of heavy rain battering her windows and the overall silence of her house did little to stimulate the supposedly frightening atmosphere, and even then, she could be more scared of a tiny spider crawling up her leg.

It was perhaps twenty minutes or so later- she wasn't paying attention to the movie at this point –that a loud and quick succession of knocks were at her door. Lightning jumped from her seat for the first time that night and turned her attention to the front door. Now who could possibly even be here at this hour…?

Sliding off her couch and wrapping her blanket around her like a cape, she grabbed the nearest blunt object she could find (it was a fireplace poker) and stalked over to the front door. Carefully, she poked an eye through the peephole and tried to see who it was that was trying to disturb her at that hour.

"…?!"

Immediately, Lightning set down the iron poker and unlocked the door, swinging it open.

In the doorway stood Noctis, completely drenched with the rain and currently shaking from the cold. His hair was flat against his head, strands stuck to his face, and he was only wearing a jacket with a thin t-shirt under, currently stuck to his skin in a less-than-appropriate way.

"…You gonna let me in, or are you still mad at me?" He stuttered out, giving her a sheepish grin.

Lightning only scoffed and rolled her eyes, pulling him inside and locking the door behind here.

"Stay right there, or I will kick your ass if you get any water on the carpet."

"Okay, birthday girl. Whatever you wish."

She gave him a glare as she walked off, and he responded with a cheeky grin that made her cheeks burn. Lightning would return minutes later, finding him shirtless in the middle of her living room and already unbuttoning his pants. With a furious blush, she growled and threw a towel at him.

"Take it somewhere else, pervert," she scolded as she handed him some of her older brother's clothes, averting her gaze as he scurried off to the bathroom, snickering like a little kid.

She resumed her position on the couch, covered in the blanket with crossed arms. _Stupid Noctis showing at stupid times on my stupid birthday, that stupid idiot…_ He emerged minutes later, towel slung on his neck and fully clothed once more.

"Do you really think your brother's going to be fine with me using his clothes? I mean, he _is_ your brother." Lightning gave him a glance; she had picked out a blank tank top and some dark blue, plaid lounge pants, both of which looked surprisingly at home with him. He gave her a shrug and a sheepish look, the look of "remorse" only enhanced by his handsome face and his damp, messy locks.

Lightning only glared at him and returned her attention to the television, burying herself further in the sheets and into the couch cushions. Noctis sighed and settled himself beside her, snuggling close to her like a domesticated animal.

"…Okay, okay, I'm sorry, alright? I was out all day and I forgot it was your birthday, so I bought three tubs of ice cream and a bottle of apple cider, but my car ran out of gas four streets down, so I had to run in the rain and…well, here I aaaaa_aahchoo!_" The young man sneezed loudly and rubbed his nose apologetically.

The birthday girl simply huffed and made room in the blanket, throwing half of it over Noctis's shoulder.

"So this is your big surprise? You forget about my birthday, don't even bother to call or send me a text, then show up at almost midnight and end up getting germs and rainwater on my carpet. Gee, thanks. You're such an idiot." She crossed her arms and turned her eyes away from him, and she could hear him let out an exasperated sigh. Not that it mattered; she was going to drag this out for as long as she could.

"I'm really sorry, okay? I was out helping Stella with a film project, but it dragging on for so long and I just needed to talk to her because there were some things I needed to get off my chest."

"Like what? How much you love her?" Lightning's tone with laced with jealousy, and she would sooner kick him out if he was going to start talking about his girlfriend in front of her like this.

But there was only silence. After a moment, Lightning's eyes started to wander, and she turned to face him.

"Well? What's wrong?"

Noctis sat there, twiddling his thumbs and biting his lip, as if insecure of what to say. She could only blink, and her expression turned from that of discontent to that of concern.

"Well…I broke up with her."

Her jaw dropped and she sat there dumbstruck for a moment before she recollected herself.

"N-Noctis, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to…"

Noctis only shook his head and gave her a shy smile. "No, it's okay. It's for the best. It was only a matter of time before I decided that I should stop lying to myself."

A look of confusion painted itself across Lightning's face, and she narrowed her eyes at him. "…But why? What are you talking about? Stella is so beautiful though, and she's so smart and kind- why did you break up with her?" Lightning was so perplexed; why did he break up with her? Was she really mean and vicious after all? Did she have a terrible habit of biting her nails? Maybe she was cheating on Noctis, because she was, she would be ready to plant a crater on her perfect face-

"Now, don't get any ideas about her, okay? It wasn't her…it was me." Noctis chuckled at the last sentence, and Lightning grimaced at him.

"_Okay_…then what were you talking about when you said you weren't going to lie to yourself anymore…?"

"You might wanna sit tight for this one. It's going to be a bumpy ride, I guarantee you." He replied, turning to her and taking her hands in his. Lightning only shot him a weird look, but otherwise kept quiet.

"…When I first met Stella, I thought she was so perfect and amazing and flawless; she was the girl for me. She made me happy, and I did the same to her. I thought I was going to get away with whatever stunt I just pulled, but that wasn't the case. I didn't want to lead her on any longer, so I broke it off with her. I guess…I just hooked up with her because it's easier than having to accept that the girl I like might not like me back."

Her eyes were wide with surprise, and with an unsteady voice, she asked him, "…A-And who is the girl…?"

He rolled his eyes in a playful manner and leaned in close to her face, enough to make her let out a small gasp, turn red. "…As if you weren't dense enough, it's the girl who kicked me off the swing set eight years ago."

Her bright blue eyes grew as wide as plates at the sudden realization while her face turned the shade of a tomato's skin. Her eyebrows narrowed and she glared at him with the tenacity of an erupting volcano, so much that she wasn't sure whether she was about to cry or start yelling at him.

"_Is this some kind of sick joke?! Is this your big surprise this year?! Am I supposed to start laughing now?! You're such a stupid idiot, I ha-_ mmph!"

Noctis ignored her tirade and simply moved in, crushing their lips together.

Her teary eyes flew open, but after a moment she shut them again, only leaning into his touch and letting her hand caress his cheek.

She would never imagine she'd be sitting here, angered beyond comprehension and lonely and somewhat hungry, and now making out with her best friend on her couch in the middle of a very…empty house. But she didn't care; this was way too overdue, and knew she was lying to herself as well if she didn't accept that she had been head over heels for Noctis for a _very_ long time now.

It felt like an eternity had passed before he finally pulled away, instead rubbing their noses together. She felt his slightly labored, warm breath on her lips, and her cheeks flared with shyness.

"…Happy birthday, Light."

"…You're such an idiot."

He only smiled at her again, and she responded with a choked variant of a laugh, rubbing her eyes with a slender finger. Timidly, she scooted closer to him, curling up against his chest with uncertainty.

"…H-How long have you…?"

"…Middle school, I guess. You haven't pushed me away, so…I assume the feeling is mutual."

She huffed and buried her face into his chest, nodding in agreement only seconds later. He chuckled and leaned down to kiss the top of her head. After a short, few moments of silence, he tilted her chin up with a finger and pressed his lips on her once more. She responded with slight hesitance that he measured with the way she clutched his tank top, before her hands traveled up to his hair and tangled themselves in there.

They fell backwards onto the couch cushions, with Noctis lying on top of her. As if on autopilot, her legs slid up his thighs and settled on his waist, and her cheeks burned as she realized what compromising position they were currently in.

He sensed her nervousness and pulled away for a moment, breathing slightly heavier after having kissed her for longer.

"…Do you want to stop? Am I going too fast…?"

"…N-No. It's okay. I…I'm not scared." She huffed and kept herself steady, even though she was really still reeling from everything that had been happening all of a sudden.

He chuckled at her attempt to look strong and gave her a sweet peck on the lips. "You're so cute when you try to be all tough and mean."

"If you want to…get lucky tonight, I'd suggest you shut your ass up." Lightning blushed and glared in another direction.

Noctis only laughed and pecked at her cheek, then brought their lips together again. Lightning hummed pleasantly at the sensation, and she embraced him tightly, as if intending to make him stay forever.

Of all the people in the world she had to fall for, it had to be him. Her handsome, kind, smart, funny, idiotic best friend, and as of now, boyfriend, she assumed.

She suddenly pulled away with a slight gasp, a look of embarrassment adorning her cheeks.

"What's wrong…?" Noctis stared at her with concern, and she only looked in between in them, at the noticeable bulge jutting out from the front of his pants.

"You're…um…yeah." Lightning covered her face in pure terror; she'd never been like this with a guy before, and the fact that it was Noctis as well only made things worse.

The young man blinked and looked at himself, before turning red and chuckling sheepishly. "Ah…sorry, I, uh…that happens, when, um...a guy and a girl-"

"I-I know what sex is, Noctis. D-Don't be an idiot…!" She retorted sourly, groaning as she covered her face.

He let out a light-hearted laugh and pulled away her hands so that he could press their foreheads together.

"Should we take this somewhere else more…comfortable?," he whispered, cupping her warm cheeks in his hands. Her lip quivered as she failed to make a sound, and only nodded in response.

Noctis pressed their lips together once more, and she latched onto him firmly, as he lifted her off the seat and stood from the couch, carrying her off to the stairs without bothering to turn off the HDTV behind them, which was currently playing a scene of the same woman getting chased around by whatever supernatural thing she angered.

The football player carried her up the stairs and led her to her bedroom, where he deftly stepped inside and closed the door behind them. With a graceful expertise that most men usually don't have, he gently laid her out on her bed, the only light in the room being that of a moogle nightlight in the corner near her desk, its fluffy body letting off a soft yellow glow.

Noctis couldn't help but laugh at the little thing, which led to Lightning groaning and crossing her arms.

"Go ahead, laugh. Yes, it's a moogle nightlight. Now shut up."

"Sorry, babe." He snickered again, before planting a few kisses from her shoulder to her neck.

Lightning let out a gasp as he peppered feathery kisses along her neck and her collarbone, her body heating up in response to his warm lips touching her skin. Her hands clutched his bare shoulders as he gave an experimental suckle on her collarbone.

She laid back and watched him with half-lidded eyes as he pulled off Cloud's tank top and tossed it behind him, exposing his torso once more. The four years of high school football had paid off, and he had a muscular build unlike most guys. The soft glow of her nightlight gave his stomach muscles an enticing depth, and Lightning almost squeaked out of embarrassment.

"I'm guessing you like what you see, huh?"

Lightning glared at him and averted her gaze, turning her nose up in a snooty fashion. "…You're not unattractive. That's all I have to say."

"I could say the same about you. Actually, I could say a lot more…"

She watched him with baited breath as he trailed his hands down her sides in a slow, tantalizing manner, so slow that she could almost punch him for teasing her like that. His warm hands stopped at the hem of her red tank top, slipping inside and settling on her waist, but going no further.

"May I…?" He whispered, after leaning in to give her a kiss. Lightning nodded demurely and closed her eyes tight as he pulled off her tank top.

"…W-Wait. You don't wear a bra?!"

Her eyes flew open and she immediately sat up and slapped him, before covering her chest.

"It's a girl thing, okay?! I-I'm sorry, but don't stare so much…!" She blushed furiously as she held herself.

Noctis rubbed his cheek with a light groan, before placing his arms on her shoulders.

"Don't hide yourself from me. I know you're beautiful under there."

"…Hmph."

With a little coaxing, he got her to relax once more, and she lay back on the bed sheets, opening her body up to him. A grunt escaped her lips when he suddenly cupped her breasts. Noctis played with them experimentally, his thumbs rubbing over her nipples in a concentric, circular motion, and she hissed with pleasure when they stiffened under his warm touch. Lightning yelped when he pressed his lips to her breasts, kissing up the swell of her chest before lapping at her nipple in a curious manner. Her hands tangled in his locks as she unconsciously pressed him closer to her chest.

"I-I…Noctis…!"

Meanwhile, his fingers trailed down her stomach, ghosting over her skin with such a gentleness that made her shiver. They stopped at the waistband of her athletic shorts, before suddenly sliding underneath. Lightning's lips formed a hollow "O" as he rubbed her core, tracing her folds with his fingers. He gauged her reaction, his breath heavy and a layer of sweat accumulating on his forehead. As she let out another gasp, he crushed their lips together and slipped his tongue inside her mouth. She gasped against the sudden action, arching her body off the bed when he nudged her clit with his thumb. Lightning started to whimper against him, her fingers gripping tightly onto his hair as he started to push a finger into her.

Her head was reeling with pleasure, and she knew she'd probably get into so much trouble if anyone found out what she was doing. Or would the circumstances be different because he was her best friend? Her best friend, pinning her in her bed and currently fondling her in ways that would make a stripper blush. Lightning's chest heaved as he plunged his fingers in and out of her heat, the slender digits twisting her in her wetness.

Deciding to let her rest for a moment, he pulled his fingers out of her and slid off her shorts and her panties, also tossing them where her tank top landed. Lightning turned her head limply and watched him as he pulled off his pants, revealing an interesting looking pair of boxer shorts. They were striped navy blue and white, with a cartoon chocobo pattern running down the white lines.

Lightning only panted and covered her face with a hand, groaning to herself.

"Oh Etro, could you get any more embarrassing, Noctis…?" She mumbled, shaking her head.

Noctis only smirked and crawled on top of her, tilting her chin up and kissing her deeply. "Well, you're going to have to deal with it, then."

"…I'd rather you just take them off before I start laughing." Lightning replied, caressing his cheek with a soft hand.

He leaned into her touch and kissed her hand, before leaning back into a kneeling position. "Sure, princess."

With little difficulty, he pulled off the ridiculous garment and was finally left bare. Lightning stared at him with timid eyes, fully aware of his manhood between his legs.

"I…uh…um…yeah." Noctis stuttered shyly, scratching his head sheepishly. Carefully, he crawled back down to her and kissed her. "I'll be gentle, I promise. Should we use…"

"I-It's fine. I'm not on my monthly."

"O-Okay."

She latched her hands onto him once more as he spread her legs and placed himself at her entrance, his hefty arousal pressing warmly onto her core. Lightning's face burned with adrenaline; she couldn't believe that she was now about to lose her virginity to her best friend, a sentence she never knew would ever even come up in this life of her's. She gave Noctis a nod, and he crushed their lips together again as he started to press himself into her.

The pain she derived from getting filled by his large…whatever was almost excruciating, but she likened it to the burn of a good run out on the track. Her heart pumped and she let out a choked gasp. He pulled away from her for a moment, looking at her with an expression of concern that she only rebuffed.

"…Don't stop. I…I want to see this through with you."

"Alright."

The burning sensation of him pulling out made her cry out, and her walls constricted around his pulsing erection in a way that made him pant like an animal. He pushed back into her, his hands gripping her hips tightly, and she moaned out his name like a mantra.

"N-Noctis…please…!"

Those words set him into overdrive, he started a rhythmic motion with his hips, pushing and pulling nonstop. Her back arched up off the sheets and she threw her head back in pleasure as he continued his labored movements. Her room became sweaty and hot and resonated with nothing but the sounds of pure lovemaking.

She whimpered and mewled as he thrust into her with fervor, the sweat running down his body with every movement. Their bodies grew hot with intensity, and Lightning felt the fire in her belly grow bigger by the second. Noctis cried out into the air, panting heavily as he gripped her thighs and pounded her hips with no shame. He wanted to make that moment count, their first time, as true lovers.

"L-Lightning, I-I'm going to…!"

"P-Please, Noctis…!"

She pulled him down to her and captured him in a kiss, her hands desperately anchoring themselves onto his back. He responded with tenacity, their lips moving messily as he quickened his pace; he was going to burst soon.

Lightning's cries were stifled by his lips as her fingernails drew red marks up his shoulder blades, knuckles white and tense. Noctis was gripping her hips so hard that they left handprints, a symbol of their connection. She clenched tightly around his erection, finally coaxing him to release. Lightning let out an exhausted gasp at the sensation of his warmth filling her and collapsed onto her sheets, chest rising and falling with labored breaths. Noctis carefully let himself fall onto her, taking her into his arms and holding her tightly.

"Oh Etro…Lightning…I…"

"I can't believe it…Noctis…this doesn't seem real yet…"

"I know…it's like a dream…"

Lightning turned her head and faced him, gazing at him with a dreamy look. "…Please…tell me you'll be here in the morning…"

The young man only closed the distance between them with a kiss. In a hushed tone, he responded, "…I will always be here." He pressed their lips together again, and Lightning languidly threw her arms around him, pulling him closer.

"I…I love you, Lightning."

"…I love you too, Noctis."

* * *

It had been about a month since Cloud came home from college to come visit his family back home. He knew that his birthday package for Lightning had already been sent, and he was dying to find out what she thought of his present. He was also curious to see what had become of his family as of recently. Needless to say, he would be surprised to see what really went on the previous night.

He stepped into the house, intending to be greeted with smiles and cheering galore, only to nearly stumble on a pair of shoes- shoes that were way too big to be Lightning's. Cloud narrowed his eyes at the offending footwear and closed the door behind him, before noticing a set of wet footprints leading to the downstairs bathroom.

His eyes widened when he entered the small room, noticing the soaked pile of clothes on the ground. Carefully, he lifted a pair of jeans from the floor; again, way too big to be Lightning's.

_Did she have a boy over last night?!_, he thought frantically, and he scampered up the stairs and ran to her little sister's bedroom.

The darkness of the bedroom was a little jarring at first, and he at first noticed one of his tank tops on the carpet, followed by his pants, then one of her tank tops. Cloud's face contorted in confusion, and he followed the trail of clothing further into the room, until he finally reached Lightning's bed.

"_What in the fuc-"_

* * *

_...yeah, better than homework for sure LOL_


End file.
